The Dessert
by 1KuroshitsujiFan
Summary: There hasn't been any orders from the Queen leaving Ciel with nothing to do. Sebastian sends everyone to gather more supplies for the mansion's needs which leaves him and Ciel alone.


It was about 6:30pm in England. The sun barely began to set the scene and later night would arrive. Ciel was sitting at his desk with an emotionless, bored, and a hungry look on his face. The watchdog hadn't been given any orders from the Queen nor has there been any complications of his own. Tapping his fingers on the desk, the young Earl couldn't think of a single thing to do. Meanwhile, down in the kitchen, a tall butler dressed in a black tailcoat was preparing a special dessert for his young master. It was his master's most favorite dessert, Chocolate Cake. As soon as the butler was finished, he walked straight up to his master's room while carrying a plate of the special dessert. He reached the door and gave it a quick knock.

"Young Master, your dessert is ready."

With that said, Ciel gave his butler the permission to enter his room.

"It's about time. I thought I was about to eat myself out of complete boredom."

The navy haired noble said while his butler walked in and placing the plate with the dessert on his desk. As soon as the plate touched his desk, Ciel began to take a few bites from his favorite dessert, hiding the fact that it was the most delicious thing his butler had made. The butler smirked and chuckled under his breath.

"I believe I spoil my master too much."

Ciel grew a little irritated by his butler's remark. Such a thing to say to someone like him. With that, the young Earl no longer wanted the tall crimson eyed butler standing around in his room.

"Sebastian, why don't you make yourself useful and do whatever it is that needs to be done around here?"

The butler then tilted his head with an affectionate smile. Ciel just look at him, wondering why the butler hadn't left yet but was sure enough he had something to tell him.

"There is no tasks to be done, Young Master. The floors have been swept, the library dusted and organized, everything seems to be in order. I sent the servants to fetch more supplies for the mansion and Mr. Tanaka went along to make sure they behave properly. So this means it is just you and me for the rest of the night."

Ciel grew a little confused. He knew Sebastian wouldn't send them out at this hour. Then again, he was a demon after all so his actions prove to be extremely unpredictable. Still, he was curious to know why.

"And why would you send them out at this hour?"

The demonic butler then gave a devilish smirk making his master even more confused. Ciel began to truly question of why his butler was acting in such a strange manner.

"Sebastian...Why are you making such a disgusting fa-?"

Before Ciel could finish his sentence, Sebastian had flung the plate which contained the dessert onto his young master. Ciel Became furious and even more so, confused. With that, he scolded at his butler with a not so happy glare.

"SEBASTIAN! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!? YOU'VE GOTTEN ME FILTHY!"

Sebastian then gave his young master a sorry look. This only made Ciel uncomfortable at how his butler was changing his expressions, actions, the way he was behaving was really frightening him now.

"I'm truly sorry, my Young Master."

He knelt down on one knee and placed his right arm over his chest. The young Earl just looked at him thinking if this was some kind of joke.

"I have made a mess and therefore I must clean what has been done."

With that said, the crimson eyed demon approached his master. His once sorry look slowly forming into a devilish smirk. This made Ciel stiffen. He honestly had no clue of what was going to come next. Was Sebastian just playing a trick? Is he going to disregard the contract and kill me? Should I pull out my gun? Or am I just imagining things? So many questions have crossed his mind as the butler drew in closer and closer. He didn't know what the outcome of this will be, but he somehow knew it wasn't going to be so fine and dandy. The butler stood across the desk from his master and got out a small rag, then started to wipe off the left side of the young Earl's cheek. Ciel became a little relieved and thought of how ridiculous he assumed his butler would betray him. Suddenly he felt a solid yet wet surface grind against his right cheek. His eyes grew wide when he realized his butler was cleaning him off with his own tongue.

"SEBASTIAN!"

He yelled while pushing the demon away and giving him a rough slap to the face. Sebastian stood there with a grin on his face which only made Ciel's spine quiver in disgust. Once again, the butler came close and Ciel couldn't help but lean back, stiffening.

"S...Stay away, S-Sebastian..."

He stuttered while his butler's lips were only an inch away from his. He couldn't help but blush lightly when feeling his butler's warm breathe blowing against his lips. His heart pounding with every second the demon leaned closer.

"...Sebasti-"

Before the young Earl could finish, the crimson eyed butler had pressed his lips onto his. Ciel's eyes grew wider and his cheeks grew a bright luminous red as he felt his servant's soft warm lips connect with his. He wanted to shoot the revolting bastard right there and then but he couldn't put himself to do it. Confusion and a sense of lust was washing over his mind, putting him in some sort of trance. Without even realizing, he closed his eyes and returned the kiss until he felt a firm yet wet object sweep through his lips and interact with his tongue. He gagged a little in disgust and tried pushing the pervert away from him, but the butler cupped his face and embraced him while passionately wrapping his tongue around his. Acknowledging that he made matters worse for him, Ciel made the decision to just go with it and let the demonic rascal explore his mouth. He didn't want to make matters even more complicated. It didn't quite exactly soothe the situation, however, when Ciel suddenly felt a the set of hands retreat from his face, along with the kiss, and began to lift him off his chair. Blushing, he struggled to get out of the grip, only thinking of what horrid thing would come next.

"Unhand me this instant! That's an order! Sebastian!"

It was no use in breaking free from the demon. His eyes were full of lust, no sense of control, craving for only his young master.

"I'm afraid my craving for you has suspended me from fulfilling such an order, My Bocchan."

The words from his butler only made Ciel's heart pound fiercely and started to struggle with all his strength. The butler set the struggling young male onto his lap and began stripping him down until he was wearing only his trousers, rubbing his hands thoroughly along the Earl's soft and silky chest after removing his gloves.

"I-Idiot!"

Ciel yelled while blushing madly at what his own servant was doing. He wanted all of this gone, vanish, like it was just another ridiculous dream and toss it away. Here he was, being to what seems to be rape, and he couldn't do a thing about it. He gave up his fight, only to admit defeat to his own servant. He knew he wasn't going to weasel out of it. All he could really do was brace himself and hope this will end soon.


End file.
